manas_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
About to blow s**t up
Episode #3- About to Blow Shit Up Last Time on Survivor: A huge fight between Ryan and Sackeshi happened at the Immuinty Challenge. When Yasur lost the challenge it was Sackeshi whose crazy actions wound up costing him the game. 16 are left who will be voted out tonight. Yasur- Night 5 Babe- Good move guys. Ryan- Thanks. Brittany- I mean Sackeshi caused a lot of drama. He had to go. Malphas- He was to much of a Headace. John- Yeah I geuss John Confessional: So far I thought Ryan was leaving yesterday, so I was surprised when they successfully got Sackeshi out. I liked Sackeshi and I was working with him. Now I feel very vulnerable.'' '' Redemption Island- Day 6 Come on in guys. Jake and Sackeshi come in. Jake and Sackeshi welcome to redemption island arena. This is your chance to fight to get back in this game. I you win this duel you stay alive and continue fighting to come back, lose and your out for good. Sackeshi- Well I am going to win this. Get back in and take Ryan out. This is my Kingdom. Jake- Ryan is such an asshole. Ryan- Can we just start this duel. For Todays duel you will bulid a pole out of sticks to collect three keys. You will use the Keys to open the gate. First person to do this stays alive. Survivor's ready... GO! Sackeshi making quick work bulding his pole while Jake seems to be struggling. Sackeshi reaches out and grabs his first key. Jake is still trying to get his pole together. Ryan- Come on Jake. Brittany- You can do it. Sackeshi grabs his second key. He is flying through this challenge. Jake is going to give it a go but his pole is not stable enough. Sackeshi grabs his third key. Jake finally grabs his first key but its too late. Sackeshi has opened his locks. Sackeshi stays alive. Sackeshi congrats on winning this duel. Jake you need to toss your buff in the fire. Sackeshi now you need to await your next opponent. Sackeshi Confessional-''Im at redmption island but its all good people believed the person I wanted out but I will survive and I will avenge this to win.'' Yasur- Day 6 Ryan- Ughh. Sackeshi is still in the game. Brittany- He'll be out soon. Jet- For sure. He can't keep winning. Brittany- If we lose the next challenge who should go though. Ryan- Babe and John are against us. Jet- So one of them. Brittany- Yeah. Camera pans to the beach where John and Babe are John- So what do we do know. Babe- We try to dethrone the king. Its our only hope. John- Yeah we made our bed. Babe- We'll find a way out of this. Yasur- Day 7 Dino- I really hope we can keep this winning streak going. Ray- Agreed. Ryan and Sackeshi really seem to hate eachother. Dino- Yeah. Ray- At the merge we can use the bottom of Yasur if we have to. Dino- Maybe. Ray Confessional- I like my position here I think I can help my tribe a lot '' '''Immunity Challenge- Day 8' Come on in guys. First things first I will take back Immunity. Once again Immunity back up for grabs. Today you will be making a tribal flag. Using the supplies given. Whichever tribe makes the best flag will win Immunity. In addition you are also playing for reward. Comfort. A tarp, chairs, a hammock, pillows and blankets. I know its worth playing for. Survivor's Ready GO! Both tribes are making there flags. Babe and Sicnarf are making them mainly. TIME ELASPED- 30 Minutes. Okay its time to revel your desgin. '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' There is a clear winner here. LOPEVI. Come grab your things Lopevi. You are safe another night. Lopevi Day 8 Dave- I'm glad Sackeshi won. ''' '''Ethan- Why. Dave- If he comes back into the game I think he would roll with us. Espically if Ryan is still in the game. Thalia- So true. Dave Confessional: 'I am super happy Sackeshi won the duel tbh. If he does come back into the game he has a HUGE target on his back which makes the target on my back that much smaller :)I still trust Ethan and Thalia and I have also talked to Sicnarf a bit so I am hoping the four of us can create an alliance. '' '''Ray: I'm bored. Dino- Me too. I want to go to tribal. Ray- It would be fun. ''' '''Amanda is seen on the beach staring into the water Ray- Amanda does nothing around camp. Dino- I think we may need to cut here soon. Ray- Yeah. She is holding everyone back. Amanda confessional- So, great we won the challenge and this gives me one more day in my tribe because if we go to the tribal council, Amanda is a go So winning immunity challenges is the key for me in this game. This people aren't really big fans of me and we had big fighs and we don't wanna work together. If we go to tribal council, I'm going to redemption island.. That's not a big problem because I'm ready to kick asses there annyways.'' Lopevi- Day 8 Ryan- Oh my god Babe's flag was terrible. Jet- I felt embarrassed to be on the same tribe as him. Brittany- I geuss it is obvious that we are voting him out tonight then? Alec- Yeah. He is in the minority and I think John will stick with us if we keep winning. Malphas- Really. Alec- John seems really loyal. But I mean hes not in the allaince of 5. Ryan- Should we get rid of him. He is a bigger threat. Jet- I say we worry about right now. And Babe is worthless let's ditch him. Brittany- Agreed. Jet confessional-''so at thus point I'm aligned with wangifold and Malphas, at this point I'm just trying to gauge where everyone is at, take a back seat then plan how I'm going to maneuver everyone but at this point I'm voting with the masses '' Babe- What are we going to do? John- I don't know man. I really don't know. Babe- We could try to find the idol. John- Yeah.. ''Alec walks up to the group Babe- Alec should we get rid of Buffalo. Hes crazy. John- He's a vet and he does nothing. Legit he just sits around and bosses everyone around. Alec- I think it might be an idea. You guys don't want Ryan out? Babe- I do. John- I just want to stay another night. Alec- Don't worry to much guys. '' ''Alec Confessional: ''I don't like that Ryan is calling the shots so I plan to go after him soon'' '' ''Ryan Confessional: Ive got everyone on this tribe wrapped around my finger, and I'm pretty sure none of them are fully aware of the fact. If anyone steps out of line? Well you saw what happened to Sackeshi *chuckles*''. Every good Shepard needs a good herd of sheep, and I'm slowly flocking the cream of the crop. Come merge time? Watch out, my enemies, you're going to fall victim to a quick strike of Wang. Watch out record books, I'm coming. And I'm about to blow shit up. '' '' ''y'' ''Tribal Council:'' ''Come on in guys.'' ''First things first last night Sackeshi, one of the stronger challenge players was voted off. John was this a good call.'' ''John- I don't know. I didn't make the decision to take him out, so I can't comment on if it was a good decision. '' ''Malphas- I don't think the 5 that voted together last night will stick together.'' ''Brittany- I think the vote will be more united then last.'' ''John nods'' ''Babe- You know I put all my effort in that challenges'' ''Brittany- And you still lost.'' ''Jet- I mean some of these challenges are luck of the draw we will win evnetually.'' ''With that its time to vote.'' ''Vote'' ''Babe'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''Babe'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''Malphas'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''Ryan'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''Ryan'' ''( Crazy music begins)'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''Babe'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''Babe'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''3'''''rd'' person voted out'' .'' ''. Babe Babe you need to bring me your torch. snuffs torch you will have a shot to re-enter this game. Grab your torch head to redemption island. Well once again the votes seemed not to change and sides have been formed. What does this mean. You guys need to start winning. Grab your stuff head back to camp, good-night'' '' Babe- Im here man Sackeshi- Damn Ryan. Votes: Malphas, Ryan, Alec, Brittany, Jet- Babe Babe, John- Ryan Buffalo- Malphas